Alliance Marine: Sergeant
Vitality: 20 Strength: 25 Speed: 20 Endurance: 85 Dexterity: 85 Intelligence: 45 Wisdom: 45 Melee: 85 Rifles: 85 Medium Armor: 90 Explosives: 85 Pistols: 75 Initiative: 95 Perception: 95 Fortitude: 45 Evasion: 80 Morale: 95 Equipment: Minotaur Body Armor Mark II, Minotaur Body Armor Mark III, Minotaur Body Armor Mark IV or Minotaur Body Armor Mark V depending on Tier Mk3A2 Assault Rifle, Mk3A3 Assault Rifle, Mk3A4 Assault Rifle or Mk3A5 Assault Rifle depending on Tier C-9 Combat Pistol, C-11 Ranger, C-80 Impala or C-55 Death Dealer depending on Tier 2 M88 Frag Grenade, 2 M89 Frag Grenade, 2 M98 Frag Grenade or 2 M99 Vortex Grenade depending on Tier Alliance War Banner (Tier Three or above) Volunteer Army: Alliance Marine Grunts are the more experienced versions of their Conscript counterparts. By this time they have earned enough experience in combat to have sufficient discipline and training to never retreat. While they still take reductions from having their morale broken the Alliance Grunt will never retreat and will never surrender. Additionally if their morale is broken to the negative value of their maximum morale the Alliance Marines will charge their enemies and gain double the advantages of an Assault, even against vehicles. Courageous: Alliance Marines which have full morale may gain several advantages. When the morale of the Marines is full they gain the advantage of a +5 to all skill checks and also take -5 damage when hit. All attacks against a Marine with these bonuses have a 5% chance of automatically failing and doing no damage even on a hit. Sworn to Fight and Die: Alliance Marines are among the best trained and motivated soldiers in the universe and their determination to win against all odds is unmatched. Through their hostility they inflict 50% more damage when wounded below half health and also gain 25% damage when their armor is broken regardless of their health. Marines with less than 5% health remaining will booby trap their own bodies just before death to prevent their equipment from being captured and inflict the same damage as a grenade of their tier when their body is searched. Advanced Warfare: As the tiers increase across the campaign the Alliance Grunts (and all other Alliance military units besides the Conscript) will upgrade their gear along the Mk3 line and the Minotaur Body Armor system. Additionally at Tier Three the Alliance Grunts have mastered their skills increase by +10 and their saves will increase by +15 until either mastered at level 100 or until Tier Five. Additionally, once their Tier reaches Tier 3 or higher the Alliance Marines no longer feel fear and do not take penalties from morale deductions until their morale is entirely broken at which point they receive full penalty minus what their abilities prevent. All their attributes gain +5 for each Tier that they are in which applies to each attribute. Alliance Sergeants have gear that is a Tier above their own Tier which breaks when the Sergeant is killed or captured. Fanaticism: The Alliance Sergeant this bonus to any allies in the area whether they are an Alliance military unit or not. Fanaticism allows units to fight even when reduced to zero health. If all enemies are reduced to negative health points the encounter ends however should even just one enemy remain with positive health the encounter continues and any enemies with negative HP must be reduced to the same value of their maximum health in negative number. This bonus does not apply towards players in the area and in order to keep this bonus the NPCs in question but have a line of sight on the Sergeant.